A Series of Doctor Who Stories
by Sakura Uchiha- Time Lord
Summary: Uhh. dunno what to say really. my washing machine sounds like a TARDIS starting up. Don't forget to review!
1. Trenzalore

_A\N: So excited! The doctor tells us his true name and the Time Lords return!_

_I AM STEVEN MOFFAT! I OWN DOCTOR WHO© HAHA! jk i don't and no one knows the doctor's name. Enjoy. If you liked it, like it and follow it. If it needed improvement, Review it and tell me. Don't be a hater. See ya later!_

"Doctor who?" that was the question that was being transmitted all through space and time, and the Doctor, the last Time Lord, (in our universe, at least) was in a sticky situation. The Time Lords were recently saved by the war, 10th and 11th incarnations of the Doctor. (sent to an alternate universe) Now they find a crack in the fabric of both universes and send out the question in Gallifreyan. No one understands it, not even the Doctor! But now it's translated and everyone is in shock. But the Doctor laughed. "Don't you DARE answer that question, Doctor!" said the Mother Superious. 'HA HA HA! I don't need to! Everyone knows my name! My name. My TRUE name _is _the Doctor. Look it up, Time Lords, Rassilon!" There was silence. The silence had fallen, but in a way to shame the Silence, the religious order that was dedicated to the Doctor keeping his silence. There was a rumbling. Gallifrey was returning! This was the ultimate feat. Saving a planet from falling and bringing it back, crossing millions of years in a day. That was a feat even the Doctor realized was virtually impossible! But he had done it, that was the good news. The only bad news is that now Gallifrey has returned, which means the Time War could return, bigger than ever! As soon as Trenzalore was replaced with Gallifrey , the Sontarans, Daleks, Cybermen and many more flew down with a few Battleships and started firing. All the bullets were deflected and the ships were down. Then all hell broke loose. Lazerbeams were fired in rapid succession, Dalek fleets flew down, even Davros went down! But the Time Lords had evolved in those million years. They had an army of their own in the same suits as Daleks, but full body armour with the guns included. "NUMBERS 1, 3, 5, 7 ON MY COMMAND!" shouted a Time Lord captain. The soldiers with the respective numbers knelt down and primed their gun. "FIRE!" all 8 soldiers with those numbers shot the closest Dalek ship, bringing it down. One Dalek ship shot rapid fire at all the soldiers. A force field surrounded the soldiers as the captain locked them in a time bubble (See Shada- the lost adventures by Douglas Adams for reference) so that the could live. The bubble disappeared and all the soldiers went haywire on the Daleks. More than 10 ships were brought down in the minute that the soldiers were hay wire. But then a Cyberman went down and shot them all dead. The Dalek ship started firing at the Cyberman. Then the Sontarans started firing everywhere. The Doctor was torn. He came from Gallifrey, but the Daleks, Cybermen and Sontarans had helped him. Who would he fight alongside?


	2. Delta Wave

**A/N: I**'m back! This time I "cross the TARDISes timeline" and make the Doctor activate the delta wave, totally wiping out the future for everyone!

**The Doctor: Destroyer of Planets**

The sound of metal against metal resounded around Satellite 5 as the Doctor pulled the lever, the lever that activated the delta wave. " What have you done!?" yelled the Dalek Emperor. "I just proved that I am not to be insulted." The delta wave radiated all around Satellite 5. "Haha there is your fatal flaw. You think you win once you activate some secret weapon." said the Dalek Emperor. Although Daleks can't feel amusement, the Emperor had a tone of amusement in his voice. "I activated my shield a few minutes ago, what about you? Did you think about that pitiful planet of yours, Earth?" " Yeah, that wasn't a delta wave. That was a signal, alerting my future selves to make a wall of TARDISes around Earth so I can activate the delta wave. Which I am doing now." Another clang of metal sent out a very big beam of light. It engulfed the Dalek ship, destroying it and everything onboard, but thankfully the Earth was unaffected, a wall of TARDISes protecting it. The Doctor laughed. He had done it. But then the shield disappeared, leaving the Earth exposed. The Earth exploded, leaving nothing behind.


	3. Clara Dies (Again)

**A/N: sorry it took me so long! This is more of a made up than alternate endings. I might just change the series to a mash up of stories. Enjoy!**

**Clara Dies (Again)**

It was another peaceful day in the TARDIS. Until the Doctor accidently rewired my bedroom to the Eye of Harmony room. I got up that morning, yawning. It was nice and tranquil in my room. Wait, normally the Doctor would have woken me up by then. I opened my door. I didn't bother opening my eyes, i knew the way to the console room by heart. I started walking the few feet to the hallway. And I fell. I opened my eyes, grabbed on to the closest ledge to me and started screaming. "DOCTOR!" i yelled in hysteria. He came running. "CLARA! TAKE MY HAND!" he reached out to me, i tried swinging my hand to him and stopped midway. I was slipping! I screeched. The doctor trued leaning down to me, but i was heavy. He got my hand, but we fell. I could feel the wind rushing against my body as the doctor and i fell. Together. I was at peace with myself now. I laughed softly. I always thought i would die in hostpial scrubs, lying in bed with my great-grandkids. But here i was, with the doctor, in my pyjamas, falling into an exploding star! We are one inch away now. THUMP! "Oww!" I said as i hit the floor. My sheets were wrapped all around me and i was drenched in sweat. I got up, rubbing my hip. I went to the console room, not daring to blink. The Doctor wasn't there. He had died. "Clara, i made you a fez, like mine. I love fezzes, don't you?" the doctor came walking in to the console room, carrying a fez that said Clara on the side. I laughed and ran to give him a giant hug. "thank god, oh thank god you're safe!" i said. It was all a dream.


End file.
